Underwriters Laboratories standard UL 857 provides five methods for structurally testing busway joints. Two of the five test methods require less strength in the joints than the other three test methods. Underwriters Laboratories has recently requested that these two less stringent methods not be used to test busway joints. As a result, additional structural strength is required in busway joint designs. In addition to providing the requisite strength, it is desirable for joint structural support assemblies to be relatively easy to install.